Acordes
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: No seu íntimo ela também sabia que aquele som era o barulho da saudade... Walburga B.Orion B.


**Acordes **

Ele queria poder escutar a música leve mais uma vez naquele domingo, aquele _plin plin_ que tinha barulho de saudade e que fazia seus olhos cintilarem por alguns instantes. Ela sorriu quando ouviu uma lamúria baixa sair dos lábios levemente rosados do filho.

- Mãe... Deixe tocar mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco...

Walburga riu, mostrando seus dentes brancos e parelhos. E Sirius se pegou a fitar o rosto da mãe, pensando na música e sentindo o coração bater mais forte.

- Só mais um pouco, então. Depois você vai tomar banho. E não me amole mais com isso, Sirius!

O garoto assentiu, ainda com o olhar fixo nos traços daquela mulher. Mas, assim que ela abriu a tampa daquela caixinha, Sirius desviou o olhar, e observou os dançarinos em miniatura se balançarem ao som daqueles acordes tristes.

- O barulho das lágrimas.

- Como? - perguntou Walburga sem tirar os olhos da caixinha.

- Parece o barulho de lágrimas caindo, mãe. Quem será que chorou para que a música ficasse assim?

A mulher olhou para seu filho, enrugando a face. Os cabelos compridos daquele menino caiam sobre sua tez levemente amorenada. Ele tinha muito dela, e ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de abraçar aquele corpo, como fazia quando ele era menor. Mas não se mexeu.

- Ninguém chorou, Sirius. É o som de um piano - e fechou a tampa, trazendo a atenção do filho para si. - Deixe de bobagens e vá.

- Eu ainda acho que são lágrimas.

E saiu andando devagar pelo corredor.

Ela ficou olhando para o espaço que antes o filho ocupara e se sentiu estranha. Fechou os olhos e abriu aquele artefato mágico mais uma vez. Escutou o som e deixou que sua alma fosse lavada por um sentimento de exaustão. Deixou que os dedos deslizassem pela tampa, entendendo o que o filho quisera dizer. No seu íntimo ela também sabia que aquele som era o barulho da saudade...

_**x x x**_

_A caixinha estava sobre o criado-mudo de Walburga. Ela olhava para o seu reflexo no espelho sem saber ao certo o que pensar. Queria muito que o irmão deixasse aquela tenebrosa idéia de lado e que percebesse que ainda era muito novo para se casar. Mas não havia mais solução: Druella estava grávida. E mesmo que achasse que Cygnus ainda era uma criança, Walburga tentou se alegrar com o fato de que seria tia._

_Mas a verdade era muito mais dolorosa do que ela era capaz de suportar. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e pegou uma fita em veludo azul para amarrar suas madeixas em um rabo-de-cavalo bem firme. Seus olhos cansados não queriam mais ver aquele sorriso impostor na face da futura senhora Black e nem queriam que Alphard dissesse que as coisas acontecem porque precisam acontecer._

_Ela suspirou e se sentou na cama, abrindo a tampa daquela caixinha de madeira com detalhes em dourado. Era um presente. Bonito, mas bobo. Ela já não era mais uma menina que pudesse se encantar com certas besteiras, mas se sentiu extremamente lisonjeada quando o primo lhe entregara um pano de cetim verde-esmeralda enlaçado com fitas de renda branca enrolando o presente. Uma caixinha de música não era bem o que ela esperava. Mas sentiu que era muito para seu primo._

_Lembrou-se da face bela daquele homem que lhe galanteava e da satisfação de seus pais. Nenhum dos dois era mais uma criança, e ela entendia perfeitamente o que aquele gesto significava. E por mais que a perspectiva de que estava presa em uma teia bem elaborada lhe assustasse, julgou que o amor pelo primo apareceria com o passar dos anos._

_Desde aquele 29 de maio não via mais Orion. E isso se passara há três anos. Não tão longos quanto julgava que seriam, mas muito inconvenientes para ela. Aceitara o pedido de noivado antes da viagem dele, e se arrependia disso. Não que houvesse mais alguém no coração daquela mulher. Mas estava se subordinando a vontade de seu futuro marido. Suspirou antes de colocar a caixa de volta sobre a superfície de madeira polida._

_Quisera ela saber onde estava aquele homem elegante, de cabelos negros e olhos claros. Quisera ela saber com quem ele andava e porque demorava tanto para voltar. E cansou de admitir que estava sendo boba por querer isso._

_Alisou o vestido de linho e se levantou da cama, pronta para o jantar em família. Desceu a escada com leves baques do assoalho sob seus sapatos de salto e fitou o hall de entrada antes de se dirigir para a sala de visitas. Entrou sob os olhares recriminadores da mãe e sorrisos falsos dos demais. Seus olhos passaram por todos, e com um leve aceno cumprimentou de uma forma geral. Ali estavam, além de sua família e a da noiva, alguns convidados da alta sociedade bruxa. Todos senhores e senhoras muito respeitáveis. Todos elementos de tradição. Walburga sorriu internamente ao pensar em que grande teatro era este noivado. Dali a um mês seria consumado o casamento, propriamente dito. Antes que a barriga de Druella Rosier ameaçasse despontar e aparecer sob as grossas camadas de roupas._

_Enquanto sorria para as mulheres que estavam sentadas em uma roda de conversas, sentiu a mão gelada da futura cunhada e olhou para a mesma, intrigada. Druella buscava conforto. Era visível que a garota estava com medo._

_- Muito gentil de sua parte descer para me fazer companhia - cochichou Druella perto do ouvido da cunhada. - Estou me sentindo um pouco deslocada aqui no meio desta conversa de senhoras..._

_- Veja bem, Druella: você logo será uma senhora também. Para o bem ou para mal, você se fartará destas conversas sobre a vida e não mais pensará em romances de histórias. Está na hora de crescer, minha cara._

_Walburga percebeu que estava sendo um pouco cáustica quando viu os olhos da moça se encherem de lágrimas. Na certa, ela havia passado horas, durante muitos dias, se arrependendo do que havia feito._

_- Mas eu não sei se quero... É tão difícil..._

_- Ninguém disse que seria fácil. Agora, pague o preço que a vida lhe pede para que seja a nova senhora Black._

_Druella empalideceu mais um pouco, se é que isso era possível. Seus olhos ainda estavam com aquele brilho aguado enquanto observava a cunhada sair, dirigindo-se para o jardim._

_Walburga não olhou de volta para a noiva de seu irmão. Não queria ver a face dolorosa da garota, não queria ouvir mais lamúrias e principalmente: não queria pensar que não era ela a noiva. A verdade é que a mulher estava a olhar para os anos que passavam sem piedade, deixando sua marca em todos. Sua face não era mais a mesma de três anos atrás, seu corpo não era o mesmo. Estava ficando mais velha a cada instante._

_Sentiu a brisa da noite agitar seu vestido enquanto olhava para as estrelas que brilhavam no céu._

_- Elas não servem de consolo._

_Walburga se sobressaltou, mas não precisou girar o corpo para saber quem era. A voz carregada de Alphard era inconfundível._

_- Do que está falando, Alphard?_

_- As estrelas - falou enquanto se aproximava da irmã, olhando para o céu. - Orion que você observa não pode satisfazer seus desejos._

_Walburga ficou em silêncio. Como negar que estivera observando realmente aquela constelação?_

_- Já são três anos que ele não aparece, raramente dá alguma notícia. - Para seu crescente desespero, essas palavras ganharam um peso diferente depois que foram jogadas para fora de seu coração. Ela se arrependeu na mesma hora de estar confessando o que sentia para o irmão._

_- Ele voltará. É o que você precisa saber._

_Ela encarou o irmão por alguns instantes. A figura alta que estava ao seu lado sempre lhe deixava insegura. E por mais que Walburga fosse mais velha, ele sempre agia como se ela fosse uma criança mimada que nada sabia da vida. Ela se irritou._

_- Talvez quando ele voltar não me encontre mais aqui esperando, obediente._

_Alphard riu._

_- A última coisa que ele espera encontrar é uma noiva obediente. Foi por isso que escolheu ficar com você, Walburga. - Ele voltou o corpo na direção da irmã. - E você aceitou esta espera quando colocou o anel na mão direita._

_Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. O barulho das vozes na sala se misturava com as batidas descompassadas do coração e a respiração pesada de Walburga. O irmão estava certo: ela se permitira tudo isso quando disse sim. Ela queria isso. Assim como queria Orion para si, assim como queria continuar sustentando o sobrenome Black._

_- Eu espero que ele volte até o Ano-Novo._

_Alphard se dirigiu de volta para a sala, mas antes de atravessar a porta, olhou para trás e viu a face da irmã a lhe encarar._

_- Espere._

_E ela ficou a olhar seu corpo elegante se movimentando para junto dos outros, deixando-a sozinha sob o brilho das estrelas._

_**oOo**_

_O ano novo havia passado sem sinal de que Orion voltaria. Walburga não estava disposta a derramar nenhuma lágrima, a dedicar um pensamento para o primo. Naquela manhã ela colocou a aliança dentro da caixinha de música e a colocou dentro de seu guarda-roupas. Não respondeu nenhuma pergunta que seus pais lhe fizeram sobre a jóia e se mostrava extremamente desinteressada quando o nome de Orion rondava pela mesa na hora das refeições._

_E ela esperou até 25 de fevereiro de 1951. Naquele domingo ele apareceu como se não tivesse passado um momento sequer longe de todos. Sorriu ao ver a família reunida na sala; sorriu quando deixou que a mala caísse ao lado de seu corpo; sorriu quando cumprimentou cada um dos presentes. Mas seu sorriso foi ainda maior quando encontrou os olhos de Walburga. E todas as resoluções que ela havia tomado durante aqueles três anos se esvaíram diante daquele sorriso, daqueles olhos claros, daquela pele áspera. Estava exatamente como havia partido: a roupa da mesma cor, o mesmo jeito pomposo, as mesma palavras, o mesmo gingar. Walburga sentiu o coração latejar no peito e se perguntou por onde ele tinha estado durante todos estes anos._

_Ela descobriu que não importava. Descobriu que era fraca e que - por Merlin! - não seria capaz de ir até o fim por seu orgulho._

_Eles eram Black._

_Sentiu-se derreter quando os lábios dele buscaram furtivamente os seus. Ela olhou para o seu rosto enquanto ele segurava sua cintura, no meio da sala, para o horror de sua mãe._

_- Você demorou..._

_Walburga se sentiu tola, mas precisava de uma explicação._

_- Mas agora estou aqui._

_Selaram os lábios e Walburga descobriu que o perdoava._

_- Feliz aniversário, meu amor..._

_Walburga olhou bem para Orion e depois fechou seus grandes orbes negros, tentando preservar aquele instante em sua memória. Em muitos dias futuros ela passaria a fechar os olhos, tentando lembrar que existiam momento de surpresas alegres._

_- Feliz aniversário... - Orion sussurrou mais uma vez._

_Apertou a mão da noiva e sentiu que não havia aliança. Walburga notou que ele usava a sua e esperou pela pergunta._

_- Onde está seu anel de compromisso?_

_- Guardado - limitou-se a dizer. - Dentro da caixinha de saudade._

_As palavras saíram quase sem querer, e ele riu de sua colocação._

_- Então, coloque-o novamente no dedo e vamos acabar com este sentimento tolo que é a saudade._

_Walburga subiu até seu quarto enquanto Orion ficava a conversar com seus familiares. Ela subiu degrau por degrau, lentamente. Entrou em seu quarto, pegou a caixinha e tirou de lá dentro a aliança. Deixou que a música soasse pelo ar mais uma vez. Fechou-a para que não precisasse mais escutar aqueles acordes que lhe traziam memórias tão estranhas._

_Orion pagaria com o passar dos anos pelo tempo que lhe fizera esperar. Walburga sabia que seu orgulho era sacrificado em nome de sua honra._

_Guardou a caixinha muito longe de si. Mas ela sabia que aquela musiquinha brotaria em seu coração a cada despedida._

_**x x x**_

Ela colocou a mão sobre a testa do filho mais jovem. Regulus dormia, soltando o ar ruidosamente pela boca. Sentiu um leve bem-estar quando fechou a porta do quarto do menino, andando devagar para não acordá-lo.

Seguiu para o quarto do filho mais velho, que ainda se mantinha acordado, sob a luz fraca das velas enfeitiçadas no teto.

- Ainda não dormiu, Sirius?

- Não, mãe. - Ele puxou as cobertas até o pescoço e olhou para a face de Walburga. - Estive esperando para saber se a senhora vinha me ver como faz como Reg todas as noites...

Ela não pode reprimir um muxoxo.

- E por que eu não faria isso com você também, Sirius?

A criança deu de ombros e Walburga se aproximou e tocou a testa de Sirius. Ela passou a mão docemente pelos cabelos do primogênito, lembrando-se de seu primeiro choro naquela noite de junho, há quatro anos atrás.

- Boa noite, filho.

E antes que ela saísse do quarto, a voz leve da criança a fez estacar.

- Acho que a música não vai mais tocar.

Walburga se voltou para olhar o filho, sabendo que ele falava da caixinha de música que haviam aberto pela manhã.

- A senhora não vai mais precisar chorar de saudade, mãe. - A mulher sentiu uma pontada forte no peito enquanto via os olhos acinzentados de Sirius se fecharem lentamente. - Nunca mais...

E ela saiu do quarto, fazendo com que a sensação de pesar ficasse em seu coração.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Tudo bem... Sei que esta oneshot ficou um tanto quanto melosa. Sei também que a Walburga ficou quase descaracterizada. Mas a questão é que eu não acredito que ela possa ter sido a vida toda aquela megera do quadro. Então, resolvi dar um pouco de humanidade pra senhora Black.  
E antes que eu me esqueça: a data de aniversário foi dada sem nenhuma relação com J.K. Se eu não me engano, esta é a data comemorativa de uma santa inglesa.

Morgana Onirica.

http://morganaonirica. 


End file.
